


The only exception

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Fanvids [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Fanvids, M/M, POV Oliver Queen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Just another olivarry video, this time with a well known song





	The only exception

A video with a beautiful song

<https://youtu.be/E9n_fty6bWg>

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, check The rest of the serie :)


End file.
